


Reunified

by futuresteven (orphan_account)



Series: unity [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe?, Gem Fusion, Not a ship, Other, Steven Universe Future, TW: Blood, TW: Vomit, alternate ending?, pink steven is happy, steven has a happy ending, steven’s human half is yang and his gem half is yin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23253172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/futuresteven
Summary: Steven hasn’t been the happiest lately. Who knew that all it took to be happy again was seeing yourself for the second time?
Relationships: Crystal Gems & Steven Universe, Pink Steven Universe & Steven Universe
Series: unity [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671916
Comments: 6
Kudos: 236





	Reunified

**Author's Note:**

> Quick notes:  
> • Steven’s human half is Yang  
> • Steven’s gem half is Yin  
> TW: vomit, bleeding

The first thing he felt when he woke up was Pearl shaking his shoulders nervously, calling out his name. Steven opened his eyes some more and the gem gasped. His vision was blurry and his head was pounding.

“Pearl…?” The boy looked up at her, speaking the best he could. His voice came out weak and he was exhausted, nauseous even, “What happened?”

“You fainted,” Pearl said with a frown, “Some other gems came to attack you because they were upset about you ‘destroying Homeworld.’ I don’t know what happened, though… I turned around and you had passed out.”

That must be why he was so dizzy. The pounding in his ears got louder and he attempted to sit up, only for Pearl to push him back down again, gently. The hybrid couldn’t help but wonder why his thoughts were so quiet. Usually, he’d have his gem telling him to get up at this point. His gem was like a second voice in his head.

The gem next to him said something, but Steven couldn’t hear her. His nausea had gotten three times worse and he sat up slowly, only to hurl the moment he was successful. Even then, his stomach still churned and the nausea didn’t stop. 

“Steven?” He heard Pearl this time, “Are you feeling okay? Is that… blood?” She sounded concerned. Steven glanced at his vomit and, sure enough, the red in there was definitely blood.

He wasn’t able to respond. The boy was hit with nausea once again and gravity felt like it was pushing against him on all sides. Then, he felt something he had hoped to never feel again: an incompleteness, as if something was missing. He quickly clutched where his gem would be, only to be met with nothing.

He sat up faster now, resulting in his vision getting more blurry. The world around him seemed to be fading out when he pushed his shirt up. Nothing. Just seeing his stomach so bare made him feel lightheaded.

Steven was met with the realization that he wasn’t Steven anymore. He was Yang, and Yin was elsewhere. A wave of panic hit him and he threw up once again, more blood coming out.

“Pearl,” He got out. The gem next to him, who had been focusing on the battle, turned over to him quickly. Yang clutched his stomach, “Help.”

“Help you? With wha...” Her voice trailed off when Steven lifted his shirt. She jumped up, “Steven! Where’s your gem?”

The boy shivered, suddenly feeling much colder than he had felt just a minute ago, “I need it,” Tears began to fall out of his eyes, “Please, help, I need it…”

Pearl stood up now, picking up the boy (for the first time in almost three years) and letting him cling to her. His crying had gotten worse and he repeated “I need it,” once again. The gem nodded, holding him close and walking slowly to the battlefield.

The last gem, a Jasper, was poofed once the two arrived. Yang hadn’t stopped crying and pleading to “have it back” when Pearl looked at Amethyst, who shot a concerned look in her direction.

“Ste-man, what’s wrong?” The purple gem asked, dropping her weapon and rushing over. Garnet bubbled the gem before walking over, as calm as she could be.

“I need…” His voice trailed off and stared at someone over Garnet’s shoulder, “...it,” A small smile came across his face and he stopped crying, despite the fact that he knew he was probably dying. The gems followed his eyes to see what had resulted in the sudden mood shift, only to freeze.

Another Steven stood there. This Steven looked exactly like their Steven, although he was entirely pink. He seemed to glow in the darkness and was walking over, slowly but surely.

Yang reached out for him, knowing he wouldn’t be able to move in Pearl’s grasp. His instincts wanted him to be closer to Yin, who was staring at him as if he was the only thing in this world. His gem’s face was blank, but Yang could see the concern in his features regardless.

“Pearl,” He gasped out, “Help, bring me to it. I need it, it needs me too, please-” He pleaded, not even making eye contact with the gem holding him. His eyes were set on Yin, after all.

“Oh, alright,” Pearl seemed hesitant, but followed his request anyway. She carried Yang over to his gem, who had slightly quickened it’s pace. The human in her arms would reach out to the other, tears beginning to fall once again.

Once they met up in the middle, Yin held out his arms. Pearl smiled nervously at the other gem before handing Yang over to him. The human wrapped his arms around his gem’s neck.

Instantly, Yang felt a surge of energy rush through him. He began to laugh, not minding how his gem checked him over with a somewhat nervous expression. Once done, the other set him down and held him close, a smile coming across his formerly blank features. The other gems were shocked to hear the pink Steven begin to laugh as well.

Yin began to spin them around, his laugh growing louder and relieved tears falling from his eyes. Yang, too, was guilty of crying once he was returned to his gem. A bright light came over them and they continued to spin, ignoring the scenery around them.

Within seconds, the light faded and Steven stood there, spinning around a final time and hugging himself as he did so. The hybrid clutched his stomach again and was relieved when he felt his gem there. The internal bleeding Yang had suffered from seemed to disappear when they fused and he smiled, relieved.

Just then did he realize the gems were staring at him, expressions mixed. Pearl seemed surprised while Amethyst was more confused. Even Garnet seemed to be somewhere between surprised and confused. The boy laughed, running over to them.

Steven hadn’t felt that great in a long time. Not since when he saw his gem for the first time at age fourteen. He was sixteen now, described by others as being moody and sad. The boy standing in front of the gems was happier, more care free.

Amethyst broke the silence, raising a brow as she looked up at the hybrid, “Dude. What just happened?”

“I became myself again,” was all he replied with. This only resulted in the gems being even more confused, but the hybrid didn’t seem to realize this. He felt for his gem again and smiled, walking over to the Warp Pad.

Maybe he should’ve fused with his gem again earlier. His worries were all put to a halt as he skipped up the stairs to his room. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I hope you enjoyed! I plan on making this a series— consider it an alternate universe of sorts! One where we see more of Steven’s gem half!


End file.
